


Countdown

by DryCereal



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, TATINOF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 18:18:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8220455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DryCereal/pseuds/DryCereal
Summary: Just a snatched moment before the films drop.





	

The tweets, the Facebook updates, Tumblr posts, two of each. They were all written hours ago.  
  
Now they’re just waiting.  
  
Watching the clock, not the DVD they’d optimistically put on in hopes of both distracting themselves and killing some time.  
  
Failed on both counts. It’s been ignored completely. Instead they’re sat stiffly on the sofa, just waiting for notice that the videos have gone live.  
  
In silence, unmoving. Eyes unseeing, and the noise from the TV across the room, as well as the ever-present traffic on the street outside goes, for once, unheard.  
  
Today is a BIG. DAY. One in a long list of similar big, important days, but this is the last one of this chapter of their lives.  
  
It’s been marked on the calendar for a while, but it’s been coming for far longer. Ever since the last time they were sat together waiting to post a video – that one was announcing what was coming. These are celebrating what they’ve done since then.  
  
And they’re incredibly proud. But also incredibly nervous.  
  
Silently, and slowly, there’s a hand sliding over the cushion in between the two men, then, just as slowly, another approaches from the opposite direction and grips it tightly. Fingers intertwine, and thumbs rub slowly and gently over knuckles.  
  
And they sit.  
  
And wait.  
  
For what comes next.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something (very little, I know!) I wrote whilst waiting for the videos to drop tonight.
> 
> For IDB. See you on the other side! <3


End file.
